


weve lost so many good men lookin for nuance in your books funeral costs are mounting there are protests in the streets its becoming a pr nightmare

by itsdave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteorstuck, Retcon Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave
Summary: Dave and Karkat talk about romance novels.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 32
Kudos: 203





	weve lost so many good men lookin for nuance in your books funeral costs are mounting there are protests in the streets its becoming a pr nightmare

DAVE: hey karkat have you seen-  
KARKAT: )’:B  
DAVE: whoa  
DAVE: are you  
DAVE: dude are you crying  
KARKAT: NOPE.  
DAVE: um  
DAVE: ok lemme rephrase that  
DAVE: karkat please tell me youre crying  
DAVE: because from my uninformed human perspective  
DAVE: it looks like youre just straight up bleeding out your eyes right now  
DAVE: which at least in my species is a thing that you really seriously dont want  
DAVE: like thats bad fuckin news  
DAVE: so uh please tell me youre just crying  
DAVE: and if youre not then tell me if i gotta apply pressure or alchemize an epi pen or whatever  
KARKAT: UGH.  
KARKAT: FINE.  
KARKAT: I GUESS I’M TEARING UP A LITTLE.  
KARKAT: I HADN’T REALLY NOTICED.  
DAVE: oh thank christ  
DAVE: i mean  
DAVE: um  
DAVE: are you ok  
DAVE: like im really glad youre not hurt  
DAVE: but uh  
DAVE: whats wrong  
DAVE: are you ok like  
DAVE: emotionally  
KARKAT: YEAH, I’M FUCKING FINE, DAVE.  
KARKAT: DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT.  
DAVE: you dont sound fine man  
DAVE: you sound really fucking broken up  
DAVE: and now i know your brains not leaking out your face  
DAVE: id like to add that you LOOK fuckin broken up too  
DAVE: what the hell is wrong dude tell me  
KARKAT: OK, FINE!  
KARKAT: I WAS... I WAS JUST READING, OK?  
DAVE: reading?  
DAVE: aw karkat are you cryin over one of your silly lil romance novels?  
KARKAT: UGH! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN’T WANT TO SAY ANYTHING!  
KARKAT: YOU’RE JUST GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME!  
DAVE: oh come on im not makin fun  
DAVE: its just... incredibly fucking adorable is all  
KARKAT: I DON’T SEE HOW THIS IS “ADORABLE.”  
DAVE: oh come on dude  
DAVE: you grew up on a fuckin war obsessed murder planet  
DAVE: and this is the shit that gets you all weepy  
DAVE: thats super cute bro  
DAVE: i dont know what to tell ya  
DAVE: i dont make the rules  
KARKAT: UGH.  
DAVE: hey im not sayin its bad or anything  
DAVE: cmon tell me what this ones about  
DAVE: who knows maybe ill be moved  
DAVE: maybe we can weep together  
KARKAT: OH MY FUCKING GOD.  
DAVE: cmon karkat tell me  
DAVE: whats so impossibly sad  
KARKAT: SAD??  
DAVE: yeah sad  
KARKAT: I’M NOT JUST *SAD,* DAVE!  
DAVE: no?  
DAVE: then why are you cryin?  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD! FOR SO MANY INTRICATELY NUANCED REASONS!  
DAVE: nuanced?  
DAVE: oh hell no  
DAVE: are you actually bringin up nuance with a straight face right now karkat  
KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
DAVE: im talkin bout im no stranger to your fuckin books  
DAVE: nice try i read too many  
DAVE: so i know there is not a shred of fuckin nuance to be found  
DAVE: countless teams have been sent in on reconnaissance missions  
DAVE: but none have come back alive  
DAVE: weve lost so many good men lookin for nuance in your books dude  
DAVE: funeral costs are mounting  
DAVE: there are protests in the streets  
DAVE: its becoming a pr nightmare  
KARKAT: FUCK YOU.  
DAVE: i mean theyre fuckin COMPLICATED  
DAVE: ill give you that  
DAVE: theres easily five hundred more characters than there need to be  
DAVE: its completely impossible to keep track of them all even if you WANTED to  
DAVE: but as far as emotions go  
DAVE: i figure you come to these books to feel one of two things  
DAVE: sad  
DAVE: and horny  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: oh my god wait  
KARKAT: !!  
KARKAT: I’M NOT FUCKING TURNED ON, DAVE!  
KARKAT: DOES THIS LOOK FUCKING TURNED ON TO YOU??  
DAVE: shit i dont know what trolls get up to  
KARKAT: FOR FUCK’S SAKE!  
KARKAT: I’M *NOT!*  
KARKAT: BUT I’M NOT SAD, EITHER.  
KARKAT: I MEAN I’M NOT *JUST* SAD.  
DAVE: dude you better not be sad horny  
KARKAT: OH MY FUCKING GOD SHUT UP!  
KARKAT: LOOK.  
KARKAT: THESE KINDS OF BOOKS, YOU GET OUT WHAT YOU PUT IN.  
KARKAT: IF YOU’RE THE KIND OF IDIOT WHO ONLY EVER FEELS SAD OR HORNY, THEN THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE GONNA FUCKING SEE.  
KARKAT: I GUESS WE JUST GOT AN ALL ACCESS PASS TO *YOUR* FUCKING PSYCHE.  
DAVE: oh cmon man were teenagers  
DAVE: im not sure other emotions even exist for us  
KARKAT: OH MY GOD!  
KARKAT: I’M NOT EVEN GOING TO APPROACH THAT, DAVE.  
DAVE: :)  
KARKAT: *ANYWAY!*  
KARKAT: UNLIKE YOUR SORRY ASS, I CAN EXPERIENCE A WHOLE *RANGE* OF EMOTIONS.  
KARKAT: MORE THAN TWO.  
KARKAT: IMAGINE THAT, DAVE!  
DAVE: im tryin  
KARKAT: UGH!  
KARKAT: THIS IS BEYOND USELESS!  
DAVE: what no cmon karkat im sorry  
DAVE: teach me about this wide array of mythical emotions  
DAVE: tell me all about your book  
DAVE: whats it about  
KARKAT: NO! I DIDN’T WANT TO TELL YOU BEFORE, AND NOW I *DEFINITELY* DON’T!  
DAVE: oh come on seriously  
DAVE: its been forever since we had a good old fashioned story time with karkat  
DAVE: lay it on me  
DAVE: tell me whats so intricately nuancedly sad but not sad  
KARKAT: UGH.  
DAVE: please  
KARKAT: SIGH.  
KARKAT: (OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?)  
DAVE: what  
KARKAT: NOTHING.  
KARKAT: JUST...  
KARKAT: SIGH.  
KARKAT: OK.  
KARKAT: THIS BOOK’S CALLED _THE JUGGALO’S KISS._  
DAVE: you have gotta be fuckin kidding me  
KARKAT: SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
KARKAT: HERE.  
DAVE: huh i dont think ive seen this one  
DAVE: i mean they all kinda look exactly the same to me  
DAVE: all a weird jumble of sexy scantily clad trolls swoonin up against each other  
DAVE: but the background in this one looks different  
DAVE: pretty sure ive never seen a purple one before  
KARKAT: HAHA, *THAT’S* WHAT YOU’RE FOCUSING ON?  
DAVE: yeah my eyes are completely desensitized to half naked troll fabios  
DAVE: sorry karkat  
DAVE: all i can see is color now  
KARKAT: WELL YOU’RE RIGHT. I HAVEN’T SHOWN YOU THIS ONE.  
DAVE: but youve shown me so fucking many  
DAVE: damn dude how many bodice rippers do you have  
KARKAT: I HAVE A LOT, DAVE.  
DAVE: holy shit i guess so  
KARKAT: SO ANYWAY.  
KARKAT: AS WE’VE ALREADY HAD A GOOD FUCKING LAUGH ABOUT, THIS BOOK IS CALLED _THE JUGGALO’S KISS._  
KARKAT: AND LIKE ANY SELF RESPECTING TROLL ROMANCE, IT HAS AN ABSOLUTELY ENORMOUS CAST OF CHARACTERS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF COMPLEX QUADRANT SHIFTING.  
DAVE: yeah sounds about right thats the trollmance i know and love  
KARKAT: OK BUT THE REAL STARS OF THE BOOK, THE REASON A LOT OF PEOPLE CARE ABOUT IT AT ALL-  
DAVE: including you i bet  
KARKAT: YEAH YEAH, INCLUDING ME.  
KARKAT: ARE THESE TWO CHARACTERS. SEMMIA WEYFIN AND AXOLLA GRENOL.  
DAVE: they seem pretty into each other  
KARKAT: YEAH. THEY...  
KARKAT: THEY ARE.  
KARKAT: UM.  
KARKAT: SO WHILE ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE VACILLATING ALL OVER, BREAKING UP, COMING BACK TOGETHER, BETRAYING EACH OTHER, ET CETERA.  
KARKAT: THESE TWO ARE CONSTANT MOIRAILS.  
KARKAT: THROUGH ALMOST THE ENTIRE BOOK.  
KARKAT: THAT’S ACTUALLY RELATIVELY RARE IN THIS KIND OF STORY.  
DAVE: aw bffs to the end  
DAVE: a total bffspiration  
KARKAT: HEH. YEAH.  
KARKAT: UM.  
KARKAT: SO THEY’RE VERY SOLID AND SUPPORTIVE MOIRAILS. THEY’RE PERFECT TOGETHER. BUT YOU CAN ALWAYS KIND OF TELL THEY BOTH WANT MORE.  
KARKAT: IT GETS PRETTY TENSE.  
DAVE: oh yeah will they wont they  
DAVE: classic pam and jim  
KARKAT: YOU MEAN LIKE FROM THE OFFICE? YEAH.  
DAVE: oh hold the fuck up  
DAVE: are you tellin me you had the fuckin office?  
KARKAT: YEAH, WE HAD THE OFFICE.  
DAVE: the tv show  
KARKAT: YES, DAVE!  
DAVE: unreal  
DAVE: wait but like  
DAVE: you specifically had the AMERICAN office?  
KARKAT: WHAT?  
DAVE: not the british office  
KARKAT: OK NOW YOU TOTALLY LOST ME.  
DAVE: bahaha ok never mind  
DAVE: once again communication has broken down in the stupidest way imaginable  
DAVE: lets just fuckin move on before we both go insane  
DAVE: so these two are bffs but they wanna go full matesprit  
KARKAT: YEP. TOTAL PAM AND JIM.  
DAVE: right  
DAVE: so do they ever get together  
KARKAT: YEAH. THEY DO.  
DAVE: sweet  
KARKAT: TOWARD THE END OF THE BOOK THERE’S A REALLY BEAUTIFUL SCENE WHERE THEY FINALLY CONFESS TO EACH OTHER WHAT THEY’VE BEEN FEELING ALL ALONG, AND THEY GO FULL FLUSHED.  
KARKAT: BUT IT...  
KARKAT: IT ONLY LASTS FOR ONE FUCKING DAY.  
DAVE: uh oh  
DAVE: trouble in troll paradise  
KARKAT: NO.  
KARKAT: AXOLLA  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: SHE DIES.  
DAVE: oh  
KARKAT: YEAH. SHE GETS MOWED DOWN BY AN ERRANT DRONE FOR NO REASON.  
DAVE: that sucks  
KARKAT: YEAH IT DOES.  
KARKAT: AND IT JUST... IT FEELS LIKE SUCH A WASTE.  
KARKAT: ALL THAT TIME THEY DICKED AROUND IN THE PALE QUADRANT.  
DAVE: wait  
KARKAT: WHAT?  
DAVE: but they were friends  
DAVE: i mean moirails  
DAVE: they were moirails for years before that right  
KARKAT: YEAH, SURE, BUT THAT DOESN’T COUNT.  
DAVE: what why the fuck doesnt that count  
KARKAT: WELL BECAUSE IT’S NOT THE QUADRANT THEY WERE DESTINED TO END UP IN, THAT’S WHY.  
DAVE: but thats fucking bullshit!  
KARKAT: DAVE, WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET ABOUT THIS?  
DAVE: im not upset ok  
DAVE: i just  
DAVE: i think that sounds really fuckin unfair is all  
KARKAT: UNFAIR?  
DAVE: yeah  
DAVE: youre sayin that all that time they spent as friends was useless  
DAVE: that none of it really mattered?  
KARKAT: NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M SAYING-  
DAVE: kinda fuckin sounds like you are bro  
DAVE: i mean what the fuck  
DAVE: does that mean you think-  
DAVE: um  
KARKAT: ...WHAT?  
DAVE: nothing  
KARKAT: ...OK.  
DAVE: its just like  
DAVE: like what the fuck do you think about rose and kanaya then  
DAVE: i mean theyre matesprits right  
KARKAT: YEAH, I MEAN USUALLY THEY TEND TO SAY GIRLFRIENDS BUT-  
DAVE: but theyre totally dating right  
DAVE: like its pretty fuckin obvious  
KARKAT: UM. YEAH.  
DAVE: ok but they werent when they first met up  
DAVE: like they spent time together i assume  
DAVE: in person  
DAVE: really got to know each other  
KARKAT: ...YEAH.  
DAVE: but now that theyre actually matesprits none of that shit matters anymore?  
DAVE: like they got over some fucking threshhold and THATS when the relationship started meaning something?  
DAVE: none of the rest of it counted for shit?  
KARKAT: NO!  
DAVE: no it didnt count?  
KARKAT: NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I THINK!!  
DAVE: well what the fuck do you think karkat  
DAVE: cuz im not getting this apparently  
KARKAT: LOOK, DAVE.  
KARKAT: I KNOW HUMANS ARE ALL OVER THE FUCKING MAP WHEN IT COMES TO UNDERSTANDING ROMANCE.  
KARKAT: BUT AT LEAST AS FAR AS TROLLS ARE CONCERNED, WE HAVE A REALLY STRAIGHTFORWARD AND FIRMLY HELD BELIEF THAT THERE’S SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO’S DESTINED TO FILL EACH OF OUR QUADRANTS.  
DAVE: wait  
DAVE: really?  
KARKAT: YES, REALLY!  
DAVE: so what  
DAVE: youve got 4 soul mates out there flyin around somewhere  
DAVE: you actually believe that  
KARKAT: YES I ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT!  
KARKAT: JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER FUCKING TROLL EVER, I MIGHT ADD!  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: OR I DID AT LEAST.  
DAVE: what the fuck does that mean karkat  
KARKAT: IT MEANS NOW THAT MY FUCKING PLANET’S GONE AND THERE ARE ALL THESE ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF EVERYONE FLOATING AROUND MAKING DIFFERENT LIFE ALTERING DECISIONS, IT SEEMS LIKE ALL BETS MIGHT BE WELL AND TRULY FUCKING OFF!  
KARKAT: THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANS, OK??  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: BUT IN A CLASSIC TROLL ROMANCE LIKE THIS ONE, WHERE EVERYTHING ISN’T FUCKED AND THERE’S MORE THAN A DOZEN FUCKING PEOPLE LEFT ALIVE, THIS IS A REALLY FUCKING TRAGIC STORY, DAVE!!  
KARKAT: SEMMIA AND AXOLLA WERE FUCKING FATED TO BE MATESPRITS. THAT’S WHERE THEY WERE ALWAYS FUCKING GOING TO END UP!  
KARKAT: AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN TELL FROM THE STORY ARC.  
KARKAT: ALTHOUGH YOU TOTALLY CAN, IT *IS* KIND OF A TRASHY BOOK.  
KARKAT: BUT THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT BECAUSE THAT’S ALSO JUST HOW IT FUCKING WORKS!  
KARKAT: THEY WERE DESTINED TO END UP LIKE THIS!  
KARKAT: AND THEN THEY FINALLY DID, BUT IT WAS TOO FUCKING LATE!  
KARKAT: THEY BARELY GOT TO ENJOY IT AT ALL!  
KARKAT: ALL THAT PALE SHIT BEFORE DIDN’T *NOT COUNT,* LIKE YOU SEEM SO HUNG UP ON!  
KARKAT: OBVIOUSLY IT MEANT SOMETHING!  
KARKAT: ...BUT IT WAS ALSO CLEARLY LEADING TO SOMETHING ELSE!  
KARKAT: SOMETHING THAT NEVER GOT TO FUCKING HAPPEN!  
KARKAT: AND YEAH, IF THEY’D BOTH SURVIVED, THEN IT WOULD’VE BEEN JUST ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THEIR STORY TOGETHER. IT ALL WOULD’VE “MEANT SOMETHING!”  
KARKAT: BUT THEY DIDN’T GET TO THAT NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE THEY JUST PUSSYFOOTED AROUND FOREVER.  
KARKAT: WHAT THEY HAD WAS NICE, OBVIOUSLY, BUT IT WASN’T WHAT THEY WERE *GONNA* HAVE.  
KARKAT: AND THEY NEVER GOT THERE.  
KARKAT: BECAUSE ONE OF THEM FUCKING *DIED!*  
KARKAT: IF YOU DON’T THINK THAT’S DEVASTATING DAVE, I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO TELL YOU!  
KARKAT: MAYBE...  
KARKAT: MAYBE WE’RE MORE ALIENS TO EACH OTHER THAN I FUCKING THOUGHT.  
DAVE: oh no  
DAVE: thats...  
DAVE: thats really fucking sad karkat jesus  
DAVE: of course it is  
DAVE: i totally get that obviously  
DAVE: these people were in love and one of em died  
DAVE: how could i not think thats fucking sad  
DAVE: that sucks so much  
KARKAT: YEAH, IT REALLY FUCKING DOES.  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING, I GUESS.  
DAVE: cmon i do understand  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: i think  
KARKAT: OK.  
DAVE: ok  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: ok theres actually something i dont understand  
KARKAT: WHAT?  
DAVE: you went through a lotta fuckin trouble convincing me that you werent just sad about this book  
DAVE: but now youre workin so hard to convince me that it IS sad  
DAVE: so uh  
DAVE: what am i missing here  
KARKAT: OH.  
KARKAT: UM.   
KARKAT: WELL I HAVEN’T GOTTEN TO THE END YET.  
KARKAT: I JUST READ THE PIVOTAL SCENE.  
KARKAT: WHEN THEY FINALLY UM  
KARKAT: SWITCH QUADRANTS.  
KARKAT: AND IT’S REALLY FUCKING CATHARTIC, ACTUALLY.  
KARKAT: LIKE YOU’VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR IT TO HAPPEN, AND IT FINALLY DOES.  
KARKAT: ...AND IT’S PERFECT.  
DAVE: ...yeah?  
KARKAT: YEAH. IT IS.  
KARKAT: BUT UM.  
KARKAT: I CAN NEVER REALLY BE HAPPY READING IT.  
KARKAT: BECAUSE I’VE READ IT BEFORE.  
KARKAT: AND I KNOW WHAT’S COMING.  
DAVE: oh  
KARKAT: I CAN STILL REMEMBER WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO READ THIS SCENE THE FIRST TIME.  
KARKAT: IT’S A REALLY BEAUTIFUL SCENE.  
KARKAT: I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY.  
KARKAT: AND THAT LINGERING HOPE IS STILL KIND OF THERE, IF THAT MAKES SENSE.  
KARKAT: I CAN STILL FEEL IT SO CLEARLY, HOW I FELT AT THE TIME.  
KARKAT: AND UM...  
KARKAT: GOD THIS IS STUPID.  
KARKAT: BUT EVERY TIME, I KINDA HOPE IT’S GONNA END DIFFERENTLY.  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW?   
KARKAT: LIKE IF I JUST WISH HARD ENOUGH, THINGS’LL WORK OUT RIGHT THIS TIME.  
KARKAT: I HAVEN’T EVEN READ THIS BOOK IN FUCKING AGES.  
KARKAT: AND EVERY TIME I DO I...  
KARKAT: I TEND TO STOP AFTER THIS PART.  
KARKAT: AND UM.  
KARKAT: PRETEND IT’S THE END.  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: A WHOLE LOTTA FUCKING GOOD IT DOES ME, OBVIOUSLY.  
KARKAT: I MEAN LOOK AT ME.  
KARKAT: HAHA I’M STILL A FUCKING MESS!  
DAVE: ok well  
DAVE: i havent read the end  
DAVE: i dont know this fuckin story at all since apparently youve been holdin out on me in the trashy book department  
DAVE: so what if you just like  
DAVE: read it to me  
DAVE: the nice scene  
DAVE: and then we can fuckin leave it at that and pretend thats it  
KARKAT: BUT YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT IT, DAVE.  
KARKAT: I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU IT’S NOT.  
DAVE: nope  
DAVE: ive already purged it from my memory  
DAVE: hey karkat whatcha got there  
DAVE: oh its a book thats cool  
DAVE: wanna read it with me  
KARKAT: YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW THE FUCKING CHARACTERS. IT’S NOT GONNA MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE TO YOU.  
DAVE: oh come on thats easy you can just tell me about em  
DAVE: semmia and axolla  
DAVE: semiolla  
DAVE: or axollia i donno  
KARKAT: HEH.  
DAVE: gimme the sparknotes  
DAVE: i mean theyre romance novel characters how complex can they possibly be  
KARKAT: DAVE!  
DAVE: fuck sorry i dont mean that  
DAVE: i know they mean a lot to you karkat  
DAVE: im sure theyre complex as shit  
KARKAT: ...  
DAVE: cmon please  
DAVE: tell me all the highlights of this epic ass love story  
DAVE: then read me the climactic scene  
DAVE: and then well call it a day  
DAVE: just launch the book out the airlock  
KARKAT: HOLY SHIT, NO!  
DAVE: haha ok fine  
DAVE: then how bout if you want...  
DAVE: you could keep goin  
DAVE: gimme some more highlights of what comes next  
DAVE: according to you  
DAVE: the karkatian version  
DAVE: tell me all the nice shit they get up to far in the future  
DAVE: sailin the seven seas  
DAVE: woodworkin  
DAVE: goin to the grub store  
DAVE: whatever the fuck couples got up to on alternia i donno  
DAVE: shit that doesnt involve dying tragically  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: THAT’S FUCKING FANFICTION, DAVE.  
KARKAT: YOU WANT ME TO WRITE YOU FANFICTION.  
DAVE: yeah if you wanna call it that sure  
DAVE: why not  
KARKAT: THAT’S SO FUCKING STUPID.  
DAVE: how come?  
KARKAT: IT JUST... IS.  
KARKAT: ALSO FANFICTION ABOUT CHARACTERS YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW?  
KARKAT: THAT SOUNDS UNBELIEVABLY BORING FOR YOU.  
DAVE: what no youll tell me all about em  
DAVE: ill get to know them so well  
DAVE: im gonna be team semiolla all the way  
DAVE: theyre my otp  
DAVE: im gonna feel like i was right there the time they stood on this cliff and held a pineapple or whatever the fucks goin on on this cover  
DAVE: itll be fine im not gonna be bored trust me  
DAVE: and it might be nice for you  
KARKAT: ...YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THAT?  
DAVE: yeah i do  
DAVE: cmon karkat tell me all about this love story i wanna hear it  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: OK.  
KARKAT: HERE WE GO.  



End file.
